


City Life: A Trentcan fic

by Hey_there_No_one_care



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Duncan (Total Drama), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_No_one_care/pseuds/Hey_there_No_one_care
Summary: A musician whos life is prospering, and a boy who the world views as a criminal. Life has unexpected changes for both of them. But sometimes Change can be a good thing
Relationships: Duncan/Trent (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Streetlights and tears

**Author's Note:**

> me? Starting other stories without even remotely finishing the other ones? Noooo. 
> 
> Note: This :: on either side means internal thoughts

One kick  
.  
Two kicks  
.  
Three kicks  
.  
And the can I was kicking rolled down the storm drain. I sigh and continue in the dimly lit city. Why does life have to be so shitty to me? First I get kicked off the show, then I'm nearly eaten alive by some rat things. Then I'm kidnapped and left to my demise in the city. Why can't something in my life go right for once? I have no family, no friends, nothing. Well, guess that's what you get for being a pushover and letting the world paint you as a criminal. I'm so fucking useless. I just want to die at this point.

(Trent's POV (that was quick))

I finish my performance and the crowd roars in applause. I thank everyone for coming out tonight and begin to leave the venue. As soon as I step off the stage, however, I'm immediately rushed at by various reporters. From the looks of it, they probably only know me from Total Drama. One of them speaks up 

“Mr. Cavedera!! Sir! What happened to you after the incident with Gwen Ingrid? Are you still in love with her? Did you ever seek psychological help after the incident?”

I answer honestly “I'm no longer attracted to Gwen, she was ok but it was mainly just I was a weird and desperate kid. And yes I did, I’m much better now and I’m not clingy in terms of most things” 

Another reporter spoke “Sir! What made you decide to leave the band you had formed with the three other participants and start your own solo act? Are you still in contact with any of them?”

Again, I answer honestly “Harold had too many creative differences with me, and Justin barely did anything to the band besides sit there and attract ladies, so I decided to leave. Cody did similarly and I'm still in contact with him. I hear he's started his own act, which is good for him.”

“Sir since you broke up with Gwen, has your sexuality changed at all?” Ok, now they are getting touchy. I need to get out of here

“Alright, that's enough. I need to get back to my apartment” I move my way through the swarm of newscasters still attempting to get my attention.. Thankfully the bouncers are able to block them off and I'm finally by myself. 

I walk out to my dimly lit city looking at the money I just received. A good 10,000 dollars from this venue, plus the other 30,000 dollars I earned from my other venues, leave me in a pretty good position for the month. Soon I'll have enough money to get my own car. And won't that be fun? I put the money away and instead put my attention towards my music, I bring out my notebook where I keep my drafts and start noting in various ideas for notes and chords. Because it was nighttime and I didn't assume anyone was around, I didn't notice the man walking towards my direction. I was just about to add a final note for the section when the most cliche thing ever happened.

I crashed into him and my things went flying

(Duncan’s POV)

Another shitty thing I did. Great job, shithead. Watch where you're going and maybe you won't crash into random people on the street while you contemplate jumping off the nearest bridge to the ocean. I look up to apologize and see the person I crashed into was none other than Trent Cavedera. My mind rushes internally ::You can’t be like how you are in front of him!! Come on, put your punk back on!! Once he's gone you can break down and sob all you like. You break down in front of this die and you'll immediately be outed as a pushover!! Get your act together!!:: I follow my internal voice instruction and put on my most smug face.

“Oh look it's Mr. 9-for-everything. What are you doing out this late at night?”

He rolled his eyes as he picked up his papers “I'm heading home from a concert, why are you out this late?”

::Make up an excuse that sounds criminal:: “Looking for some people to trick out of their money”

“With what exactly?” he asks at the same time I realize I have literally nothing on me except the clothes on my back.

“Uhhhh…. My charm?” I respond attempting to keep up the lie

“You're not fooling me, Duncan. Why are you out here?”

I raise my hand in a defensive gesture “Fine, fine. You got me. I was kicked off the show and now I'm stuck wandering the streets.”

“Come on you gotta at least have some parents to go home to?”

“Ha, I wish. But my parents don't give two flying fucks about me. In all honesty, I think they wanted me terminated as soon as I was put into their care.”

“What do you mean ‘put into their care’?”

“What do you think I mean Idiot? I mean my parents took me since I was taken away from my actual father for fuck knows all”

He seemed to be thinking for a moment “So do you need a place to stay?”

Another voice in my head pops up. ::He's offering us a place to stay? YES! Take your opportunity and praise him for letting us into his home// But what about our punk persona// Oh to hell with that// He’ll likely kick us out if we don't keep it up// Why would he kick us out// Would you want a roommate that can easily be pushovers// ...// See? // FIne we will maintain the persona but we are still accepting the offer, fair?// Fair.//::

I continue “Hmph well I suppose I do. Can't exactly do much without a place to kick my socks off.”

“Well then,” he looks like he's going to regret making the choice “How about you come to my apartment for the night? I don't have anyone over so…”

“Tch, fine. I suppose you would want me as a roommate anyways. Considering your lonely ass can't keep a girlfriend.” He growled at that comment. But calmed himself down and simply led me to his apartment.

(15 minutes later at Trent's apartment, still Duncan)

I arrived at his apartment and when I looked inside, it was AMAZING. (Then again My place was essentially a Dungeon so that's not such a high bar to compare it to). He had his own TV and a really nice kitchen with a bar. And there were 2 whole other rooms off to the side. One was likely the bathroom, and the other I would assume to be his bedroom. Even if I was sleeping on the couch (which I was likely to) I would feel like Royalty.

::No!! Bad Duncan!! Don't appreciate his place!! You are a punk!! You should be degrading it!! You shouldn't act like this asshole can control you!! Own the place!! Point out its flaw!! Insult him!! Establish Dominance!!!!::  
I listened to my voice again (which in retrospect was both a great and awful idea). I started pointing out flaws around the apartment, leaving an insult for everyone. For example, “Walls are awfully barren, then again I didn't expect you to have many friends to take pictures with” or “Yeesh I know you're depressed as hell but you could at least pick up the dishes” I would soon regret these actions.  
(Trent's POV)

You know how I said I went to therapy? That therapy solved my whole obsession with the number 9 and my obsession with Gwen. Which is what thankfully helped me further my music career. What the therapy failed to solve was my utter anger towards this Punk ass bitch who stole the girl I liked and was constantly putting me down. So while I can't say it was his fault for me shouting at him, I can't exactly say it's my fault either. Actually, wait yes it is.

By the time he pointed out the third flaw I was about ready to snap. I offer him my home and he starts degrading me for the way I live? I tried to push it down, but when he said “Yeesh now I'm regretting choosing to come into your home. This place is a dump” I was done with this shithead.

I walked up to him and backed him into the corner. He looked surprisingly nervous.

I then began my rant “Listen here you little shit. I don't care how many petty stoplights you ran. Just because you are a criminal doesn't mean you have any power over me. I don't care what kind of history we had, because I was willing to let that slide. But when you come into my home and degrade my stuff I draw a fucking line. You are nothing. You have no fucking meaning. And you have no place in MY! FUCKING!!! HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

When I ended with that last part, I was expecting to see something along the lines of him angry, maybe even a little shocked or scared.

What I did not expect to see was this guy practically on the verge of tears. He was visibly shaking, looking up at me, terrified. I said (regrettably) “I understand now why your parents don't care about you. Who would care about a fucking ret*rd?” and with that last line. He quite literally collapsed to his knees and began sobbing.

What the fuck?


	2. A call to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I shouldn't have split it into two parts but here we go. Also this :: means internal thoughts and this # means someone is talking through something like a phone

(Duncan’s POV) 

:: Oh wow Nice job Mr.Sob-story. You couldn't keep up your punk attitude for a couple of fucking seconds? Now, look at you, crying like a baby on the floor of your rivals apartment. You really are a-:: I drowned out his voice after that. I was just too overwhelmed. I couldn't keep at it anymore. I couldn't keep lying to myself, or anyone for that matter, that I was this rebellious punk that didn't give anything for what other people thought. That I could just take insults to the face and always have witty retorts on hand. I just couldn't keep up anymore. I'm done. I don't want this shitty life anymore. I may as well jump out the window. Then I’d Get some attention from the cleaning crew the next morning.

(Trent’s POV)

Do you know how awkward it is to have this feeling to comfort your romantic rival? Not as much in an “oh well I'm better you're not” kinda way but more like a “Come on you're much better than her. I’d date you” kinda way. It's really weird, I'll tell you that.

I didn't know what to do. So to not seem like a jackass at the moment, I kneeled down to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

I asked him “Uh, are you ok?”

He mumbles something but I can't quite make it out

“I can't quite hear you”

“......act”

“What?”

“It was all an act…” he replies still quietly sobbing

“I don't understand… What's an act?” I ask

He looks up at me and goes “Me. All of me. My hair, my clothes, my personality, my record, everything about me is all just some fucking circus act.”

“Everything? Even the stealing of Gwen and Harold?” I ask

He quietly nods

“I don't believe you,” I say

“Heh, who would? ‘Duncan world-wide famous teenage criminal and bad boy can shit his pants from someone talking too loud’. Its something out of a fucking yaoi fanfic.”

“Well if it's real, then I'm assuming Chris Mclean put you up to it?” I inquire

He once again nods silently.

“So if I were to call Chris Mclean right now and ask him about this… He would back up what you’re saying?”

He chuckles a little “Sure go call the *sshole. He’ll probably lie and say that I'm doing it to trick you but sure. What the hell?”

Still thinking he's bluffing, I go over to my couch and flip to my contacts till I find Mclean. I call him and look over at Duncan. He just glances up at me and goes back to cradling his head in his knees. The phone picks up

#Hello there this is Chris Mclean! Total Drama’s very hot and very handsome host! What can I do for yah?#

“Hey, Chris. Its Trent”

#Ah Mr. Number-9-Crazy-Guitarist!! What can I do for yah?#

I wince internally at what he called me “I'm calling about Duncan”

#Ahhh. Your romantic rival, eh? Do you need us to come to scrape him on the pavement you pummeled him to?# he asks

“No, it's about something he said. Apparently, he said something about his lines being faked? I know it's probably fake but-”

He cuts me off #Damn that kid. Always going around blurting secrets of mine. Can’t keep your life safe around him, swear to god#

I stop for a moment “So…. Duncan’s lines were all faked?”

#Yup! The dude was a complete pushover in the interview. And we already have enough of those to be adding another one. So we put him in a makeshift training camp and fed him lines through an earpiece all throughout the show. Dude would be a ball of sobbing without ‘em. I blame his parents. People were strict and rude as hell. Practically hadn't even let him leave the house up until the show. The dudes a complete wreck outside of the show#

I end the call, just sitting there. So everything he did to me, Gwen, Courtney, Harold, and Everybody else. All of that was just an act he put on the show to make it more interesting? I looked over to the quiet ball that laid on the floor, mumbling to himself. I realized now that from his perspective, he was just trying to seem not weak. And when I shouted at him, he was terrified because he hates that sort of stuff. The guilt washes over me, and now I feel like a complete asshole. I shake it off and walk over to Duncan. I look down and offer my hand to Duncan

“I can see myself out” he murmured 

I shake my head and gestured towards the couch. He looks at me strangely for a moment, then sighs and moves over to the couch.

(Duncan’s Perspective)

I sat down on Trent's couch and he sat down next to me. We sat there for a mere moment and then he said “So… I talked with Mclean.”

“And?” I ask

He sighs “He reaffirmed me of what you just said. That your whole personality was just some act. That you are a lot softer and more fragile than you seem”

I noticed he used the terms softer and fragile rather than “ret*rd” and “pushover”. I look up at him “So what exactly does this all entail?”

“Well, I do expect one apology from you. I just want you to apologize for the fact that you felt the need to push me down in order to keep up this personality of yours”

I expected that to be fair. I expected it would entail more but I simply said “Alright I'm sorry for trying to make myself feel better about myself”

Trent realizes what he just made me say and says “And I'm sorry for making you say that in order to justify my own selfish needs. But I'm also fairly sorry for shouting at you earlier. If I had known what I know now I wouldn't have done the same thing. So here's my make-up” Trent put his arms around me and hugged me. I felt my cheeks touch to his warm shirt and feel like I just wanted to melt into that hug. I hug him back and bury my face into his shirt. 

He looks down at me and says “Alright you can stop now.” I feel my face heat up and I retract my arms and reposition myself on the couch

He smiles and goes “Alright. We've made up now and We've solved your mini identity crisis. Would you still like to stay or would it be too awkward for you now?” he asks

“Well if it doesn't inconvenience you, I would like to stay if that's alright” I respond

“Great! Then you can sleep on the couch till I can get you a proper bed” he says, ruffling my hair. I feel my face heat up again. He then heads off to his room. “G’night!!” He calls out

“Good night” I responded. He tosses me some warm blankets and a pillow and shuts his door. I take the blankets and pillow and set up a spot for myself on the couch. I look up at the ceiling and reflect myself on what just happened

:: Who would have thought that the person that I had been a “romantic rival” with would be the person that not only accepts the real me but lets me sleep at his place? I'd never thought I'd see the day and yet here we are. ::

I think happier thoughts as I go to sleep. Happy that I finally have someone who likes me for me. Happy that I found someone who is actually kind to me. Happy that I'm finally… well… Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't the end there is still many fluff stories (and some smut stories) to do


	3. White donuts, brown dogs, and oversized black hoodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy this! It's longer than my usual ones but then again this one is trying to fit more into one chapter so there's that. ALSO, THE BROTHER IN THE CAFE WILL BE IMPORTANT LATER JUST MAKE NOTE OF THAT.

(Trent’s POV)

Did I make a mistake letting Duncan into my home? Maybe… Am I an overly nice person who attempts to befriend everyone he sees? That's just a fact. Is it possible that I may end up dead or arrested for even letting him into my home? Of course I will, the dude robs banks for a living. But did I wake up earlier and him and saw him adorably sleeping on the couch? Yes and I adored it.

I woke up this morning to the usual silence. I walked out into the living room and saw Duncan laying on the couch… He was curled up under the blanket and was so cute. :: No You're straight!! Stop thinking he’s-// Oh shut up I'm Bi// WHAT? You don't get to tell me to shut up, I'm the one who's supposed to interrupt you!! Not the other way around!!// I can do whatever I want because you are a condescending piece of-// Just as I was about to tell my inner conscious off, Duncan yawned with a face that made me want to pinch his cheeks and looked my way.

“Mmrmm… What time is it?” he asked

“10:30 I let you sleep in.”

“Were you watching me sleep?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

“I was bored” I lied

He got up and just sat on the couch. I tapped his shoulder and gestured towards the kitchen bar. He realized what I meant and sat down at the bar. I got up and made some scrambled eggs. I sat down at a plate at his spot, he looked down at it, and back at me. I just shrugged and made mine assuming he got the message that it was his. Well, apparently Duncan is about as bright as he is punk because when I got over to the table he had pushed his food over to the side and was waiting contently for me to finish up.

I looked over at him “Uh dude, are you gonna eat?” I ask

It's then a realization washes over Duncan's face “Oh so that is for… Oh” he pulled the plate back over to him.

“No duh, who did you think it was for?”

“I don't know a guest? Most roommates have an internal agreement that the only thing they share is the living space. Or at least most roommates I've lived with”

“Where the fuck did you get that idea?”

“I mean my parents told me it was true most of my life so…” he shrugged

I need to start a bingo game of 'What shitty thing did Duncan's parents do to him?'. I’d make a shit ton of money of that purely on the variety of things his parents did. I looked over at him and he still isn't eating.

“Duncan if you don't eat your food I will make you eat it like a baby.”

Duncan looked to be considering that prospect. Then saw that I saw he was considering it, went red as a tomato, and started eating.

After we were both finished, I looked at my phone and realized I literally had nothing to do today. And I still had a good 5,000 or so dollars after putting my money into savings and accounting for minimal. :: So I decided F it this guy has harbored all his life. He deserves a good day out. And for that matter, I deserve a day out. Haven't really gotten out of my apartment in a while. Haven't had a reason to. Heck with it let's do this. ::

(Duncan’s POV) 

Trent had a moment of calculation and thinking for a moment. Then once he was done, he headed over to his room. After about 15 minutes he came out wearing a light jacket. He came over to me and grabbed my hand

“Come on we are going out…” He says

“Why?” I ask

“Because Today’s a good day and I think we both deserve a break”

“But I don't have a jacket…”

“Oh come on it's only like…” he looked at his phone “Oh… 40 degrees....” he rushed back into his room. He called out to me 

“Hey I have no clean jackets, is it ok if you wear my old one?” he asks

“Yeah, it's fine,” I say  
“Great!!” he tosses his jacket out onto the coach. I wandered over and grabbed it and put it on to go out. However, it was at this very moment that I realized just how much larger Trent was than me.

The hoodie was way too large for me. The thing nearly went down to my knees in length and the sleeves were so long I may as well have had fins. Trent comes in to see me and immediately doubles over in laughter. I look away in embarrassment. He puts a hand on my shoulder

“I don't want to talk about it…” I grumbled

Trent, while trying his best not to laugh, responds “Come on, dude. You're gonna be fine.”

“But… the sleeves”

“They are adorable now shut up and come with me” 

He dragged me along. I didn't have an opportunity to respond or even think about where we were going. I could only focus on the comment he made. ::Did he just call me adorable? He called me adorable:: I felt my face heat up. The jacket suddenly seemed much larger but also more comfortable. I liked this feeling.

(Flash forward to them out on the street, still Duncan)

I found myself clinging closer to Trent. Mainly it was just to hide from anyone who may have recognized me and wondering what the hell I was doing. But I also felt more comfortable when I was closer to him, for whatever reason. I just hung close

After about 15 minutes of walking, we arrived at a small bakery. A huge sign outside reading “Pixie and Pirate’s Pastries!” in a bold font. Trent elbows me to get my attention “Do you wanna head in there?” he asks

“I don't know I mean if you don't want to then I don't have to-”

“Now let me stop you right there” he puts a hand over my chest “This part is not my decision, ok? I'm trying to allow you to develop a personality that isn't fed through a microphone. That's one of the main reasons I took you as well. Now, do you want to go here?”

I consider for a moment and then silently nod 

“Are you sure?”

“No” I mumble

“Eh good enough. Come on” we head inside the cafe. Inside a woman is working the counter. She has brown braids on either side of her head and a pink bandana wrapped around her head like a hat. She was wearing an apron over a pink lace shirt and wore purple pants to match her bright color scheme. We walk up to the counter and the woman greets up 

“Hi, there! Welcome to our bakery! What can I get you?” She asks

He elbows me and I look over at the case. There are a variety of pastries, cakes, and cookies lined up. I had already seen which one I wanted though. It was a chocolate-filled donut with white frosting on top. I point at it and the lady nods. She turns to Trent 

“And what about you?” she asks

Trent points to a red velvet donut with cream cheese frosting. She nods and heads outback. She chats with someone who we couldn't see from the counter and comes back out.

“Thank you, sir!! Would you like to pay with cash or credit?” she asks

“Credit” he responds

The lady pulls out her phone and places a card reader on it. She hands the phone to Trent, who scans his card and hands it back to her. While we were waiting, Trent speaks up 

“So how come you guys use card readers? Those are only used for stuff like business stalls. Most people usually do a credit register instead” he asks

“Ah, that's because we run this as a part time establishment. We are doing it as a side business to just make a little bit more money.”

“Not to be too invasive but who's we? I haven't seen too many other staff around here”

“That's because my brother is currently out with something. He usually works at the front counter with me but left because he had some business to take care of with our main income source. As for the rest of them, we have my hubby and my brother's wife who work in the back. Plus a mutual friend of ours who works with tech.”

After a while, a man in orange shorts and a black and orange polo, who I will assume is this ‘hubby’ she speaks of, came out from behind the counter. He handed the girl the donuts. She then proceeds to hand them to us and we are on our way. When we make our way out, Trent eats his donut and hands mine to me. I roll up my sleeves and grab the donut. I begin munching on the donut as Trent and I walk to wherever next.

“So how was your first interaction with a stranger that wasn't being fed through a mic,” he spoke

“Not too bad I suppose” I responded

“You never talked at all”

“I didn't feel the need to”

“You didn't even speak when she asked what you wanted”

“You didn't either”

“That’s fair” He finished his donut.

“So what now?” I ask

“Well since we went somewhere you thought we should go. I'll go somewhere I think we should go to. Now let's go.” He then grabbed my hoodie sleeve and dragged me who knows where. I managed to finish my donut, however.

(15 minutes later, change to Trent)

We arrived at the mall, and Duncan looked up at me “Listen dude the donut was enough. I really don't need a whole shopping spree.” he said

“What gave you the indication we were going shopping?” I respond

He looks at me confused, and I drag him to what we are really here for. We approach a small arcade in the mall that contains crane machines, racing games, and things of the sort.

“An arcade? But aren't we like 20?” he asks

“What does age have to do with whether or not we can go to an arcade?” I ask

He thinks about that for a moment then says “Nothing”

“Exactly!!” I drag him inside and we reach the front counter. 

I saw a man about our age working there. He was relatively wide and wore a white striped t-shirt. His name tag said that his name was Sam. When he approached, he looked up from the console he was playing on and greeted us.

“Hi welcome to Nanami’s Arcade!! What can I do for ya?” he said

“Can we get about 50 tokens for the machines?” I asked

“Sure that'll be $12:50” he responded. I handed him my card, he scanned it on the register and handed me my card back, as well as some tokens. I nod and me and Duncan wander off. And so we spent the next half hour or so playing the various games around the arcade. Just as we were about to leave, however, I caught Duncan staring at something in the claw machine. I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me.

“Hey, you doing ok?” I ask

“Yeah it's nothing” he responds

“Dude it's never just nothing. What's going on?”

“Seriously you don't need to do anything”

“Are you sure?”

He looked back at the crane machine “No but I can deal without”

I sigh “Dude you know those things are rigged”

“I know!! It's just…” he shakes his head “Seriously it's fine”

“No, if I don't get you the thing you want then I'll feel guilty later, and then you'll be feeling guilty that I feel guilty and it'll be a whole mess. Come on I have one token left.”

I move over to the crane machine and ask which one Duncan wants. He points to a small dog that looked like a german shepherd. I put my coin in and attempted to get it. To my surprise, I'm actually able to lift the dog out from the pile. Not wasting this opportunity, I carefully move the dog over to the drop zone. I let go of the button and the dog drops into the chute coming out the other end. I look down at Duncan, whose face says my thoughts exactly. I just smile and take the dog from the prize slot.

“I believe this is yours,” I say while handing the plushie to him. He takes the plushie and squeezes it against his chest.

“You really don't have to do any of this, ya know?” he says

“Well, I guess you are just great at emotionally manipulating me,” I respond

The happy look in his eyes fades as I said that “Oh…”

I just realized the words I came out of my mouth and immediately have the urge to rip my head off with an axe “Wait… No... I didn't... Argh”

“No no, it's fine.” he sadly smiles “I get you not trusting me. It's fair, really. I'm not a good person. But maybe we will trust each other soon.” he walks off towards the exit and I follow behind him. And so the one thing I tried to avoid made myself feel this trip has inevitably happened. Great going there, Trent.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a crack ship but I do hope yall enjoy this


End file.
